Sonic Meets the Sorcerer
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic is asked by Randy's best friend Howard to come over to Norrisville High for a science presentation. But gets more than he bargained for when he meets the Sorcerer.


At the Krusty Krab, Randy and Howard were eating krabby patties and talking.

"You were right, your crazy pal does make the best patties ever." Said Howard.

"Of course he does, Squarepants is a cook. Something else you should know about him, he always gets into crazy situations." Said Randy, "This one time, he bought a red Ferrari and took it to all 50 states in one quick trip, he also caused lots of destruction in the process."

"So that's why there was a hole in Norrisville high that one time." Said Howard.

"Yeah." Said Randy, "Alright why are you here?"

Howard became shocked.

"What?" said Howard.

"Obviously there's a good reason you're in Toon City." Said Randy.

"The reason is because I wanted to hang out with you." Said Howard.

"Hey, you know how I can tell you're lying? Your lips keep moving." Said Randy.

Howard decided to come clean.

"Okay, okay! I need to bring someone for science class tomorrow for a presentation." Said Howard.

"What kind of person are we talking about?" asked Randy.

"Someone that's unusual." Said Howard.

"How about Squarepants?" said Randy.

"Yeah…no. If I bring him to class, I'll expect an F…minus." Said Howard.

"Who are you hoping for?" asked Randy.

"Someone that has some special skills, someone that might be seen as a weird looking person to others, someone like-"Howard was interrupted when he and Randy saw Sonic enter the restaurant and walked up to the counter where Squidward was working.

"Your pal Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Howard.

Squidward looked at Sonic and tried to deny him service.

"No shirt, no shoes, no-"Sonic grabbed Squidward by the nose and pulled him face to face.

"Listen squid, you're going to give me service right now. Or else I'll post a video of you inking your bed in your sleep." Said Sonic.

"No one should know about that." Squidward said angrily before he said in embarrassment, "It's very personal."

"Take my order already, I'm growing a beard." Sonic said before he instantly grew a blue haired beard.

Squidward had no other choice.

"Welcome to the Krusty Krab, can I take your order?" Squidward asked fearfully.

"That's more like it." Sonic let go of Squidwards nose, "I'll take a Krabby Patty with a large order of fries and a large soda."

"That'll be $13.74." said Squidward.

Sonic gave Squidward the money and was instantly given his order. He then noticed Randy and Howard and walked over to them.

"Randy, buddy, how's it going?" asked Sonic as he sat down.

"Pretty good." Said Randy.

Sonic turned to Howard.

"And your overweight friend." Said Sonic, "You know, the last time I saw someone this fat, I accused him of global warming."

"That's nice. Listen, I have something to ask you." Said Howard.

Randy stood up and walked into the kitchen where Spongebob was working.

"So your friend is going to ask Sonic about coming to school with him eh?" said Spongebob.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea. The last time someone asked someone to do something, GDN suffered two seizures because of you." Said Randy.

"Oh yeah, the seizure eye's, I'm still hoping to get together with that guy I met at the eye doctor." Said Spongebob.

"Who are you talking abou- Never mind. It's not that important." Said Randy

Back with Sonic and Howard, they were talking about Sonic being brought to school for the science presentation.

"So let me get this straight, you want to bring an unusual character for a science presentation tomorrow? Boy you really need to ask someone before the last minute." Said Sonic.

"I did do it before the last minute and the people that I asked denied being my presentation." Said Howard.

"Can't help you there." Said Sonic.

"Why not?" asked Howard.

"Because I have a lot of stuff to do in so little time." Said Sonic.

"Is that your excuse for everything?" said Howard.

"Not quite, just last week I was supposed to host a beach party and my excuse was that I was having a battle with my arch nemesis Eggman and (not too surprisingly) that was happening." Said Sonic.

"I see, well can you at least be part of my presentation tomorrow?" said Howard.

"Look, I'm going to be frank with you Weinerman. I'm a 15 year old hedgehog and the reason I don't go to school is that I'm a drop out." Said Sonic.

"You are?" said Howard.

"Well, I'm what you may call someone that left school and never returned." Said Sonic, "You see, the reason that I left middle school was because I had braces, was a nerd and I was always bullied."

"I feel you." Said Howard.

"Yeah? Some more info about me, after I left school, I got my braces removed, got some retainers and lost those four hours after I got them." Said Sonic, "So you see, the reason I never returned to get my education was because I was a bullied nerd with braces."

"Wow, that's harsh." Said Howard.

"So I could never set foot in another school ever again." Said Sonic.

"But look at you now. You're a hero, a superfast hedgehog that can break the sound barrier. What you just described was your past." Said Howard, "Just come with me to school for my presentation tomorrow."

Sonic sighed and decided to comply.

"Alright, I'll be your presentation." Said Sonic.

"Woo hoo, thanks man." Said Howard, "I'm sure that my presentation will get an A."

"I'll bet." Said Sonic.

Randy exited the kitchen.

"So he'll be your presentation eh?" said Randy.

"Yes he will." Said Howard.

"Well I could tell you that the person I'll be presenting will be Bugs Bunny." Said Randy.

Howard became surprised.

"How'd you get him to agree to be part of your presentation?" asked Howard.

"We share the same home for one thing, and the second thing is because I promised him carrots." Said Randy.

Later, Sonic returned to the mansion and looked very nervous.

"Control yourself Sonic, it's not that bad." Sonic said in his mind, "I mean, it's just a presentation, you're just going into a school to talk about how others might think of you as being weird. How stressful can it be?"

He walked into the kitchen and saw GDN and Debby talking about the presentation.

"Well there's not much to tell except for the fact that I have a serious burping problem. Every time it happens, I always either burp out fire, ice or lightning." Said GDN, "How was that, was it go?"

"It was good and all. Just remember, be in your gold dragon form when you come to school." Said Debby.

"Right, gotcha." Said GDN, "Can't let anyone else know that I'm the gold dragon."

Sonic groaned before he walked out the kitchen. He then walked into the living room and saw Bugs and Randy talking about the presentation.

"Where do I start?" said Bugs, "Well, I'm someone that entertains kids all over the world. I just so happen to be a very funny comedian and I'm a humanoid rabbit that can talk. How's that?"

"Sounds good, just don't make a big deal about the fact that you're a humanoid rabbit that can talk. That's very obvious." Said Randy.

"Who's making a big deal?" said Bugs.

"No one." Said Randy.

"Exactly doc." Said Bugs.

Sonic groaned once more and exited the mansion.

"How the hell are you getting nervous about all this?" Sonic said in his mind, "It's not like things are going to get bad once you get to the school. Okay, when you do the presentation in front of the students, just do what Spongebob always does when he gives a presentation, picture the women naked…OH, YOU SICK PERVERT, JUST PICTURE THE ENTIRE AUDIENCE NAKED!"

At the pool, Theresa was talking to CatDog about the presentation.

"Look, as much as I'd like to help you out, me and Dog cant." Said Cat.

"What, why?" asked Theresa.

"We have to get our rabies vaccine tomorrow." Said Dog.

Theresa became confused on how conjoined twin brothers can even get a rabies vaccine.

"How do you even get the shot or shots?" asked Theresa.

"Oh, we get one shot each since we might share the same body, but we have different minds." Said Cat as he and Dog went back into the mansion.

"Great, now what am I going to do for tomorrows presentation?" said Theresa.

She then saw Spongebob sitting down on a chair, shape his nose into a saxophone and play a tune on it. This gave Theresa an idea.

"Hey Spongebob." Said Theresa.

Spongebob stopped playing his sax; "Yes?" he went back to playing it again.

"I was thinking if you'd want to be part of my presentation tomorrow?" said Theresa.

Spongebob hit a wrong note in shock.

"Another presentation, how many of these things are there?" said Spongebob.

"Will you be part of it or not?" Theresa said.

"Well, I'd do it, but why can't you use anyone else like Raven or Starfire?" said Spongebob.

"Can't use Raven since she's the spawn of a demon and as for Starfire; not after that incident." Said Theresa.

Spongebob then realized what Theresa was talking about.

"Oh yeah, that incident at the mall. Still can't believe that it took us two months to convince the MIB that she was just a teenaged girl with a skin condition." Said Spongebob before he pulled out a neuralyzer, "Good thing I got this thing as a souvenir."

Spongebob pushed a button on the neuralyzer and his mind was wiped out before he looked at the device again.

"Hey what does this button do?" said Spongebob.

He pushed the button and his mind was wiped out once more before he looked at the device once more.

"Hey what does this button do?" said Spongebob.

The same thing that happened before happened again.

"Hey what does this button do?" said Spongebob.

And again. Theresa had enough, so she took the neuralyzer out of Spongebob's hands.

"Focus, I've only till tomorrow to finish this presentation." Said Theresa.

"Relax, I'll improvise. I do it all the time." Said Spongebob.

"Thank you." Said Theresa.

"Now that that's over with," Spongebob pulled out another neuralyzer, "I can show you what this thing does."

Spongebob pushed the button on the device and his mind was wiped clean before he looked at it once more.

"Hey what's this button do?" wondered Spongebob.

Spongebob pushed the button once more, wiping his mind once more. It kept on going on and on, much to Theresa's annoyance.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he was lying on a psychiatrist couch, while his psychiatrist Dr. Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) was taking notes.

"Look doctor, what I'm saying is that I didn't mind being in middle school for a while but I was always the target of the bullies." Said Sonic, "Because of all of that, I ended up leaving school and I never returned. Much less start high school."

"I see." Said Scratchansniff.

"That aint all. A friend of a friend of mine asked me to be part of his science presentation tomorrow and I feel very nervous." Said Sonic.

"Everybody feels nervous all the time." Said Scratchansniff.

"Well this is different doc." Said Sonic, "Someone asked me to come to school, and I feel nervous about returning. I can't go back after all those years. Besides, I'm not sure that anyone will recognize me as the nerd that left school without returning."

"Look, just do this presentation without any feeling, I'm sure you'll be just fine. And remember, you should face the past sometimes." Said Scratchansniff.

"Okay, I'll do it." Sonic stood up and walked out of Scratchansniff's office.

"I've got to start asking for payment up front." Said Scratchansniff.

The next morning, Sonic got out of his bed, opened his closet and became shocked when he saw Howard.

"Have you been in their all night?" said Sonic.

"Two hours actually." Said Howard, "So, you ready for today?"

"Yeah I'm ready; just let me get my shoes on." Sonic put on his shoes and walked out the door with Howard following.

"Do you have what you're going to say worked out?" said Howard.

"I'll improvise." Said Sonic, "Hey, you know where Randy and Theresa are at?"

"I'm pretty sure they're already at the school." Said Howard.

"Terrific." Said Sonic as he and Howard walked out the mansion.

Later, the two were in Mrs. Driscoll's (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) class, as well as, Randy, Bugs, Theresa, Spongebob, Debby and GDN as the GoldDragonNinja. Sonic had a nervous look on his face. While Randy and Bugs were finishing up their presentation.

"Oh man, this is really starting to get disturbing. Okay, its only high school, how bad can it be?" Sonic said in his mind.

"So I might be unusual just for being a rabbit, but I'm proud of it." Said Bugs.

Everyone applauded as Randy returned to his seat.

"Okay Randy, that was…okay, I guess." Said Mrs. Driscoll.

"I'm pretty sure it was." Mr. Driscoll 'said'.

"Boo, bad ventriloquism." Said Spongebob as he pulled out the neuralyzer, "I have a device and I don't know what it does."

Spongebob pushed the button on the neuralyzer and his mind was erased before he looked at it once more.

"Hey, what's this button do?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob pushed the button once more and his mind was erased once more before he looked at it once more.

"Hey, what's this-"Spongebob was interrupted when Theresa took the neuralyzer out of his hands.

"Give me that." Theresa said in annoyance.

"Moving on." Said Mrs. Driscoll, "Our next presentation will be done by Howard Weinerman and his unusual person."

Howard turned to his right and saw that Sonic was not in the room.

"Hey, where'd he go?" wondered Howard.

In the hallways, Sonic stopped at a corner and was shocked.

"I can't take it anymore, I can't. I've got to get out of here." Said Sonic.

He noticed an air ventilation vent, removed it and started to crawl into the air vent. He kept on crawling through the system until he fell down screaming. He then fell into the Sorcerer's prison. The two looked at each other.

"Who are you?" said Sonic.

"I'm the Sorcerer of Norrisville." Said the Sorcerer.

Sonic then surprised.

"Wow, GDN and Randy were right, there is a sorcerer in Norrisville." Said Sonic.

"That is correct." Said the Sorcerer, "Now that someone else knows that I exist, I shall-"He stopped talking when he smelled someone's stench.

"Now that's interesting. An upset person that might not be able to do a presentation. Caused by you I suppose?" said the Sorcerer.

Sonic instantly knew what the Sorcerer was talking about.

"Howard." Sonic said quietly.

"Since someone is upset, I might as well turn him into a monster." The Sorcerer proceeded to send some of his green stank over to Howard.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Sonic jumped back up to the air ventilation system and tried to make his way to Mrs. Driscoll's class but was too late as everyone ran out of the class room just before the stanked Howard crashed through the door, "Never mind."

Sonic ran over to Howard, but got attacked and sent crashing into a wall.

Sonic tried to get back on his feet as Howard was about to attack once more, but was stopped when GDN breathed ice on Howard, freezing him. GDN and Randy as the ninja helped Sonic onto his feet.

"Figured you can use a hand." Said Randy.

"You think?" said Sonic.

Sonic ran over to Howard and battled him. He spin dashed into him, kicked and punched him as GDN and Randy helped out. However, Howard knocked GDN and Randy out, he then grabbed Sonic and slammed him on the ground before tossing him out the window. Sonic went flying through the air and crashed into Principal Slimovitz's car. Slimovitz noticed it.

"Why does this always happen to me?" said Slimovitz.

Howard ran over to Sonic as he tried to get back on his feet. Sonic then remembered something, "_Remember, you should face the past sometimes._"

Sonic managed to get back on his feet.

"Howard stop!" said Sonic.

Howard stopped in his tracks as everyone in the school walked outside and saw what they thought was about to happen. They tried to help out but were stopped by GDN, Randy, Bugs, Spongebob, Debby and Theresa.

"Don't help him out, he knows what he's doing." Said Randy.

Back with Howard and Sonic, the ladder was about to talk so that everyone could hear.

"Don't take it out on the classmates and teachers, if you should be mad at someone it should be me." Said Sonic.

The students and teachers became confused.

"Let me say something about myself that I've never told anyone else but you." Sonic began, "Back when I was in middle school, I had braces and was considered a nerd. I was the center of all the bullying and I could hardly take it. One day, I decide to leave school and I never returned."

Tears from the stanked Howard and the students and teachers began to come.

"After I did that, I got my braces removed and got retainers that I lost 4 hours later and eventually, I used my powers to fight evil." Said Sonic, "Sure I might be unusual for being a blue hedgehog with super speed, but I'm proud of it. Because it doesn't matter about what you were like in the past, but what you're like in the present."

The stanked Howard turned back to normal. The two hugged each other as everyone applauded.

Spongebob looked at his neuralyzer and aimed it at the students and teachers and pushed the button as all their minds became blank.

"All of you were about to go back to you rooms, going on with your normal lives and forget this entire thing ever happened." Said Spongebob.

Everyone began to walk until Spongebob stopped Mrs. Driscoll.

"You ma'am, you're going to give Randy, Howard, Theresa and Debby A+'s for their presentations." Said Spongebob.

Mrs. Driscoll then left. Spongebob's friends became surprised.

"Congratulations, you managed to put that thing to good use." Said Theresa.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Said Spongebob.

He pushed the button on the neuralyzer and his mind was wiped clean before he looked at it once more. He decided not to push the button again and tossed it far away, confusing Theresa.

"It's not that fun anymore." Said Spongebob.

With CatDog, they were walking into the mansion.

"That needle hurt very bad." Said Cat.

"Come on Cat, at least it's over with." Said Dog.

"Yeah, it's over with. The needle was very big." Said Cat, "I didn't know if I was going to die of shock or not."

"Relax, it's over with. At least I got lots of dog treats out of it." Said Dog.

"And I never got any cat nip." Said Cat.

"Cheer up Cat, these dog treats of mine taste like candy." Said Dog.

"Grow up Dog." Said Cat.


End file.
